Climbing the Landslide
by I Am Xpression
Summary: Santana has a difficult time revealing her true self to everyone around her. She is terrified of rejection, but she still has loving Brittany by her side when she needs her the most. Britt takes it apon herself to help Santana release some tension. 1Shot


**Hello Readers! It's taken me a while to get this finished, even though it's not really that long. I've re-typed and proof read this story over and over, but I tend to overlook things a lot. So if you see a couple grammatical/spelling errors, do let me know. I love critism!**

**This isn't my first FF, but it is my first GleeFic. I tried to stay true to the characters because I LOVE Brittana. I kind of feel like this story is all over the place, but I promise (hope) it's not horrible.**

**Enjoy!**

7:36 AM

Long arms found their way around Santana's waist as they always did. She and Brittany laid in her bed with the covers wrapped tightly around their forms. It was moments like this that Santana loved. Lying in comforting silence with Brittany's arms around her, their breasts pressed together and the hearts beneath said breasts beating as one. They did this every time her parents weren't home – nearly every day.

Brittany let out an audible "Mmm" when Santana tweaked her nipple under the blanket. "Ducky?"

Santana chuckled at the nickname Brittany had given her as kids, after her favorite animal. "Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm…" Santana palmed and squeezed a full, plump breast in her hand. "That I's just rocked yo fuckin' world." She smirked cockily.

The blonde let out her signature shout. "Oww!" she bellowed.

Chuckling again, Santana thought Damn B is just too adorable for her own good. And she told her just that.

"I know!" Brittany sang, "that's why you like me so much."

"That's right, B."

"But…" Brittany halted herself, unsure if she should say what was on her mind.

The Latina sensed her hesitation. She looked up into blue spheres. "What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing. Nevermind." She averted her eyes.

"No, what is it? What's wrong?" Santana's voice was soft.

"No, you're gonna get mad."

"What happened, Brittany?"

Brittany tightened her arms around Santana, holding her closer to her, "Promise you won't get mad"

"Nuh-uh," her voice more serious, "tell me what's wrong."

"…other people don't like me." Brittany replied quietly.

"Why do you think that? Did someone say something to you?"

Brittany looked away again.

"Britts," Santana tried to lighten her voice. She raised her hand to cup Brittany's face. Her hand gently caressed her friend's cheek and as she pulled Brittany's face back to her Santana said, "Tell me what they said. Who said it?"

"It's not important," Brittany said hurriedly. She knew Santana would blow up. She always did when sone said something insulting to her. Though Brittany though it was really nice that Santana always stood up for her, she didn't like that she would get so angry. When Santana got angry she got angry. Raging, violent angry. People usually got hurt and Brittany didn't like that.

"It is important, Brittany," Santana's hardening eyes stared into Brittany's, "Someone's fucking with you again. No one fucks with my gi-," she caught her near slip-up. "No one fucks with you. No one."

Brittany took a deep breath, "Crissy called me a…" she looked up thoughtfully trying to remember the exact words her fellow Cheerio had used. "A d-dinse little slut." She looked down.

"WHAT?" Santana shot upright on top of Brittany. She knew what Brittany had probably meant to say was "dim-witted slut." Someone had once again called Brittany stupid. The "slut" part just made Santana even more furious. "She's dead. I'm gonna rip her fucking tongue out of her mouth. She is fucking DEAD!"

"No, San, please! It's okay! I'm fine," Brittany cried. She wrapped her arms around the brunette cautiously, but effortlessly pulled her back down. She didn't want Santana to hurt anybody.

After twelve years of knowing the tiny girl, Brittany knew it wasn't a particularly smart thing to get on Santana's bad – or worse – side. Through the years it was always known that Santana was the one who constantly defended the blonde's honor. No one knew to what limits she would go to to protect Brittany, but it seemed every time they appeared, Santana would push them a little further.

Brittany didn't understand why Santana could never just let the comments go. Sure, they hurt sometimes, but she got over long as Santana (and Lord Tubbington) didn't think she was stupid it didn't matter what anyone else thought.

"No, it's not okay, Brittany," Santana said in a deep, ragged voice. Her body was shaking quite visibly now.

It never failed to scare Brittany literally speechless when Santana went on her rampages. She would huddle in a corner she'd render safe, and hold onto herself. Her breathing would become shaky and her voice would get lost in the fear that pooled inside her. Brittany's eyes sometimes got misty as she would try to take herself to a place where her best friend was a red and white tornado. It was all too much for her.

"Ducky, please calm down," Brittany whispered as best she could. Unfortunately, when Santana's reigns of terror were over, she'd have to regretfully snapped Brittany out of the haven in her head. Santana would hold onto her, apologizing a million times. Of course, Brittany being Brittany, the blonde felt that being held by her was apology enough.

"No, Brittany," Santana was seething, "the things they say to you… it's not right… you don't deserve that… People that make fun of you just for the hell of it should get their asses kicked. It's wrong. You don't bother anybody, people like that… I can't just… I-I can't."

By now tears were streaming down Santana's face. She was holding the sheets at Brittany's sides in death grips. The blonde could hear her friend's breath coming out in short growl-like grunts. Brittany sometimes wondered if it was normal, how enraged Santana got.

She was debating on whether she should let go of Santana in case she began to lash out. Deciding against it, Brittany remembered what her mom had told her about anger only being pent-up tension. So, she did what most people would consider the only thing she could do right.

"Shh, Santana. It's okay. It made me a sad ducky at first, but I'm fine now." Brittany hushed Santana. Her hands began rubbing up and down her tan back. "I know I'm not stupid. So, you don't have to be so mad. Please, calm down."

Slowly, Brittany guided her left arm securely around Santana's waist and her right down the length of her back. Her fingers played lightly with the two sensitive dimples that lay on the smaller girl's back. Brittany heard Santana gasp as she pressed into one. "Look at me."

Santana couldn't hear her. She could only hear blood rushing in her ears. Trying desperately to pull herself from the edge, Santana felt Brittany's hand roam onto the globe of her ass. Her body was on fire; a fierce tingling sensation she could feel in every nerve, including her teeth. What Brittany was doing only made it more prominent. In a good way.

"Look at me, Santana," the dancer tried again more firmly.

Santana's head snapped up at the order.

"Calm down," Brittany cooed. She heard Santana's labored breathing slow down, but the tears kept falling. "Calm down." Brittany felt her own eyes begin to water. But no amount of tears could kill the fire behind Santana's eyes. Brittany needed to do this. This moment, what she was doing to Santana, meant something. She didn't know what exactly, but it meant something.

Talented fingers danced across Santana's behind until they met its split. Brittany dipped her middle finger between her cheeks and pressed lightly onto her hole. Earning a small whimper from Santana's lips, she continued to push to the first knuckle. It would have been a bad idea to try for more. Though anal play was what got Santana "ready" the fastest, Brittany's finger was dry and it would have been a little painful for her. And Brittany didn't want to hurt her friend, especially not at a time like this.

When Santana felt the finger begin to slowly wiggle and pivot inside her puckered hole she realized what Brittany was doing. Far from stupid, she thought. Santana felt the anger dissolve into overwhelming pleasure. She was quite sure Brittany could feel her womanly juices dripping onto her pelvis. Blue eyes stared into watery brown as Brittany withdrew her finger.

Santana shifted, placing her hands on Brittany's shoulders and her knees bent on either side on her hips. She rested her head atop her right hand. Staring into the crook of a slender, lightly freckled neck, Santana longed to kiss her way up it until her lips touched the soft oners of the dancer holding her.

With Santana's body at an angle Brittany could see the hills of Santana's ass in all their glory and tan-ness. Her mouth watered with want. But this wasn't about the sex. Nor was it about her. This was about helping Santana release her tension. Brittany shook the naughty thought from her mind. She ran her hand along smouldering skin, down Santana's thigh to the back of her knee. When her fingers traveled back up, Brittany stopped on the inside of the shorter girl's thigh.

"Santana you don't have to protect me all the time," she said. "It doesn't matter what they say to me because it isn't true. You know that. There are a lot of things I don't know... But there are a lot of things I _do_ know. I know your favorite color is black. I know you don't like it when i dance with Mike. I know you wish Quinn was our best friend again. I know you stare at some of the other Cheerios during practice. And... I know your dad doesn't like me."

Santana visibly flinched. How does she know that, she thought.

"That's why you have to ignore all the mean things people say about me. If you get mad and hurt someone again he'll send you to that psycho person that asks a lot of questions. Then he won't let us see each other. I don't want that. You're my best friend, Santana."

If tears weren't flowing before, they definately were now. Santana hesitantly moved her lips forward and placed a soft kiss on Brittany's neck. Licking her lips, she shortly reveled in the taste that was all Brittany. She loved it; it was her drug. A drug that she felt like she should flush down the toilet. She wasn't supposed to like this. Like girls.

Santana choked on a sob. It was a foreign feeling to her, being so emotional.

"And I know you like it when I touch you like this," Brittany glided her digits on the sensitive skin of Santana's inner thigh. Pulling her fingers higher through wet folds, Brittany tightened her left arm aroung Santana's waist even more. Without warning she thrusted three fingers into her friend's hot core.

"Brittany!" Santana gasped when she felt Brittany's fingertips punch her g-spot immediately. She gripped strong shoulders and dug her nails in until they peirced skin. She had never experienced so much pleasure at once. "Oh, my God."

Brittany began at a brutally slow pace, basking in the feel of slick walls expanding and tightening around her digits. Then she quickened her speed, each thrust deeper than the last. Brittany was on a mission. She had never felt Santana this wet before. The warm liquid felt like it was pooling inside of her, then graciously poured past Brittany's fingers.

She could feel Santana's chest heaving for her already lost breath against her own. Her shoulders stung from the nails digging into them. The girl in her arms was breathing wildly and the noises she was making, Brittany thought were unbeleivable. This egde her on. She wanted to hear more of the beautiful moans and shouts flying from the Latina's lips. Brittany pushed harder into Santana, quickly flicking her wrist and spreading her fingers inside her. Streching her arm to reach even further into the slippery canal, Brittany's tongue fell out of her mouth like a kid determined to get the last cookie from the bottom of the cookie jar.

"Ughh! Mmm! Ahhh! Bri-AHHHH!" Santana screamed. The pleasure she was feeling was almost unbearable. She could feel swelling inside her. Though Santana was quite sure it wasn't her bladder that was filling, she felt the strong need to pee. Her body began to thrash as Brittany's fingers hit backflips off of her walls.

The arm wrapped securely around Santana held on tight as her body lost control. Brittany sped up her thrusts realising Santana was close. Beside from Santana being impossibly wet and her slick sex tightening around her fingers, Brittany felt the spongy patch had grown thicker and rougher. Every time she hit it Santana's voice faded more and more into breathless wheezes.

The brunette rocked and convulsed against Brittany. She felt her orgasm start at the tip of her clit and rocket through her entire body. Santana squeezed her eyes closed as her muscles tensed and went completely rigid. Suddenly finding her voice, she let out an animalistic scream as she felt her heat snap around Brittany's fingers and hot liquid erupt from her urethra. She had never come so hard before. The intensity of her orgasm astounded her as her cum rushed out of her.

Brittany tried hard not to moan out in surprise when she felt Santana's juices splash onto her stomach. She held Santana's rigid, twitching body as a soft ograsm swept her away. Her walls quivered as the smaller girl continued to spray her.

She tried her best to move her hand in the vice grid Santana's womanhood had on it. Her fingers wiggled in her friend's core to proplong her release. When the douse of cum turned into short spurts ane then into a steady stream Brittany eased her pace. She gently curled her fingers and earned another moan from Santana.

After her orgasm subsided Santana's legs collapsed. The moment her swollen, erect nub hit Brittany's skin a second orgasm washed over her. Her body shook and her sex quaked around Brittany's fingers.

The blonde slowly withdrew her hand from between the girl's legs when she felt her relax above her. She ran her fingers back over Santana's ass and gently palmed it for a second.

Santana's breath was barely there. Her limbs had lost all feeling; gone completely numb. She had never felt so good after an orgasm in her life. She had never felt so good in her _entire life_. She felt so... so... _undone_. It was a wonderful feeling. She almost felt like she could tell Brittany how she felt about her. Almost.

Even though you won't admit it, I know you do," Brittany said quietly.

Brittany's took her by surprise. When the words registered, Santana's eyes watered instantly. Brittany was right. She wouldn't admit it. Not to her friends. Definitely not to her family. Though she had admitted she was gay to herself years ago, she bring herslf to tell anyone else. Not even Brittany.

"Shh, it's alright, Ducky. You don't have to tell me. I already know. You don't have to say right now. I'm still here for you, Brittany hushed as Santana began to cry into her shoulder. She held Santana in her long arms and slowly lifted her legs and wapped them around Santana's small waist as if putting her in a coccoon. "Shhhh."

At this significant action, Santana let go. Her lungs burned and her shoulders seized as she wailed against Brittany. It had been a long time since she cried like this.

Everything she had been holding in spilled out. Santana was scared. She saw the way people treated Kurt. She couldn't deal with that. She didn't _want_ to deal with that. Being an outcast for something she couldn't control was out of the question for Santana. She laid in Brittany's embrace crying for nearly an hour before she fell into her slumber. Brittany soon follwed suit. They laid with each other breathing softly in unison.

* * *

><p>Santana's eyes opened, slowly adjusting themselves to the light that was blaring through her bedroom windows. She turned to look at the clock on her bedside dresser. 3:52 PM, it read. Santana sighed. Her mother would be home soon.<p>

Still wrapped in the blonde's firm hold, Santana raised her head to whisper in her ear. "Brittany, wake up," she said.

Brittany didn't stir a bit. She always had been a heavy sleeper.

"Brittany. It's time to wake up," Santana tried again louder.

The taller girl's nose twitched and she mumbled someting that sounded like "yummy." Santana laughed quietly at her friend.

Shaking her body in Brittany's grasp, Santana successfully managed to awaken the dancer slightly. "B, c'mon. Wake up... B!"

Brittany's eyes fluttered open. "San?"

"Get up, B we gotta go." Santana said trying to squirm out of Brittany's arms.

Brittany didn't let go. "A-Are... Are you okay now?" she asked timidly.

Santana looked away from her. "Um, yeah. I'm okay Britts."

"Can't you look at me and say it?"

Santana closed her eyes thinking God, this girl... She turned back to Brittany and looked into her eyes. All she saw in the blue child-like eyes was adoration. That and a tinge of worry. "I'm fine, Brittany. Don't worry." she lied.

Letting Santana rise from her arms, Brittany felt her body go cold. She shivered violently. "Hm, you felt good. I'm so cold now."

Santana smiled and lifted the sheets and covered the blonde. "You felt good too, Britts. This ACs a bitch. Warm up quickly though, my mom'll be home early today. Umm..." she looked around the room, "where are my panties?"

Brittany giggled and pointed to floor near the door.

She watched Santana pick up her underwear. She laughed again when Santana said: "These are ruined." The black, boy-styled underwear were stained with the evidence of the night before. Santana tossed them into her laundry hamper and retrieved a clean pair from her dresser. She proceeded to find a tank top and a pair of sweat pants.

"Alright, Brittany," she said pulling on the clothes. "Get dressed. I'm gonna take you home."

"Can we walk this time?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"It's hot as Sue's piss outside and you want to walk?"

"Please?"

Santana puffed. It was hard not giving Brittany what she wanted. She was just too sweet to deny her anything. And in Santana's opinion she deserved everything she could ever ask for. "Whatever you want, Brittany," she replied with a small smile.

The reaction she got from the blonde was almost inexplicably beautiful. Brittany's big blue eyes shone with happiness as she hopped out of the bed in all her naked glory. A smile as wide as the horizon spread on her pink lips. Her body, long and lean, captured the light from the sun perfectly. From her pale cheeks to her full perky breasts to her defined abs to the smooth apex of her lengthy thighs, Brittany's skin illuminated the very image of stunning.

Santana stared in awe at her friend as she bounced with glee. It made her happy to put a smile on Brittany's face.

"Yay! Cars go too fast. Now we'll have more time together before we see each other again," Brittany cheered as she found her discarded PINK panties at the foot of Santana's bed.

"We'll see each other tomorrow, Britts. At 7 AM. We have school, remember? It's Monday." Santana said, scratching her head.

"I know, but tomorrow is too far away. I like spending time with you. Like I said, you're my best friend."

"You're mine too."

Brittany rushed Santana into a joyous hug. It was almost hilarious how childish Brittany was. She balanced on her feet as she bent to squeeze Santana in her arms. Santana laughed as she looped her arms around Brittany's neck. The blonde's nipples were hard thanks to the chill in the room and Santana could feel them pressing into her skin as Brittany held onto her. She hummed at the feel of them. Brittany began to sway her side to side in her embrace. She snickered a little when she realized why her friend was humming.

Santana, noticing she had gotten a bit too into the hug, quickly jumped away from Brittany. She distanced herself and became interested in the dark carpet beneath her feet.

Brittany smiled softly at her. "You know, it's okay to like it," she crooned.

Santana kept her head down. "Like what? What are you talking about?" she asked nervously.

"My boobs. My body. It's okay to like it. I like yours, too. A lot." She said it as if it were the most innocent thing in the world.

No reply.

"You should smile about it, San. There's plenty people that are g-,"

"Can we not talk about this?" Santana snapped fiercely. She glared angrily.

Brittany fidgeted at the look she was receiving. Santana rarely got upset with her. She blinked back her tears; she knew this wasn't one of Santana's favorite topics. "Okay," she squeaked.

Santana immediately regretted her tone. "I'm sorry, Britts," she said apologetically. "Just... put your clothes on, alright?"

The usually bubbly girl nodded sadly as she found her t-shirt and shorts. I only wanted to make her feel good about herself, she thought. Why won't she let me? Her movements were slow as she dressed herself. When she was fully clothed, she sat on the floor to lace her shoes. Her long fingers were shaky, making her take longer than necessary to tie her laces. She sniffled and cleared her throat of nothing.

Santana had watched her the entire time. She moved toward Brittany and squatted next to her. She placed her hand on her shoulder, rubbing circles on her shirt. "Hey," she whispered. Brittany looked at her teary-eyed. "I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have bitched at you like that. I just don't want to talk about that right now. I... I'm not ready. Can you understand that? Not right now. Not yet."

Brittany nodded in understanding and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. When she's ready. She and Santana rose together. This time Santana pulled her into a hug. She lightly placed her brown arms on Brittany's shoulders and around her neck. She had to stand on the tips of her toes because Brittany was a full head taller than her. "I'm sorry," Santana cooed again. Then she pulled back. She didn't let the hug last more than five seconds.

"It's alright, S." Brittany said turning her lips upward.

Santana patted her back and said, "C'mon. I'll sing to you the whole way there."

"The whole way?" Brittany asked enthusiastically.

Santana grinned. "The whole way, B."

Brittany loved to hear Santana's deep, raspy voice. Her face lip up with joy. When Santana walked Brittany home she would sometimes begin to sing to her. Whether it was a song by Amy Winehouse, Adele, or Lauren Hill, it didn't matter because Brittany liked it every time. The blonde would find the beat in her head then her body would follow soon after. She'd twist, turn, and pirouette, letting Santana's voice take her over.

Linking pinkies with her friend Brittany dragged Santana along, eager to start their 13-block journey. Santana smiled goofily at her. She gazed at her as she bounced down the stairs of her large 2-story house. She admired the the way Brittany moved so gracefully, as if dancing was as effortless as breathing.

Brittany was easily the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on. Her flaxen mane hung down her back, and flew wildly when Brittany whipped her head while dancing. Her body was something like a statue, lacking impurities all over. Brittany's innocence was the best thing about her, though. She was so free-spirited and carefree. Santana sometimes wished she was more like her.

She wished she didn't care so much about what people would think of her. But she did care. It frightened her to death to have to live a life where everyone she knew rejected her.

She knew that one day she would have to come out someday. Either that or be found out by someone. But until that day, Santana would hide the fact that she was a lesbian from every living thing around her.

**FIN**

**REVIEW guys! I love those... :)**


End file.
